halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth-A221
|birth = May 18 2521|death = |gender = Female|height = *6ft 6in (without armor) *7ft 3in (with armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly)|rank = * (2542-2553) * (2553-2571) * (2572-2573)|specialty = Medic|battles = *Battle of Demeter-4 *Battle of New Century * * *Battle of San Andreas *Classified Op 3777-0984-JB-EP *Vixel Rebellion|status = Retired|class = , }}Elizabeth-A221, born Elizabeth Pratt, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. She was known for being the Senior Field Medic for the Alpha-Zulu Corps and primary medical officer for Alpha Team. She was one of two members of the team to retire from the military in 2574 with her husband, James. Biography Elizabeth Pratt was born on in the year 2521. Four years later, the Covenant attacked in force and left her abandoned as her father was killed and she was on the run with her aunt Dora and Uncle Wan. Going from town to town, the three were eventually picked up by UNSC forces and taken to Earth onboard the UNSC Headstrong. While on the Headstrong, Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle met . The group would discuss politics, UNSC and the Covenant and meet often. Soon, Elizabeth began to see Mendez like a father figure and they two formed a bond. Mendez also taught Elizabeth how to shoot and defend herself against Insurrectionist and other criminals. Sadly, one of their talks was short lived however, as a Covenant cruiser attacked their ship killing Dora and Wan. Mendez and Elizabeth survived and contained their mission to Earth. Once there, Elizabeth demanded revenge and thus, Franklin placed her in the Spartan-III program. Once she began training, Elizabeth would form a friendship with James-A208 and soon they began inseparable. As the years went by, the two joined Tiger Team with Roderick-A207, Steven-A231 and Stewart-A210. Like Mendez and James, Elizabeth was the emotional core of the team and saw Stewart as an older brother even though he was the youngest of the team. Human-Covenant War Battle of Demeter-4 Entering the atmosphere of Demeter-4 on February 23rd 2537, Steven and the rest of Tiger Team came in contact with a Covenant cruiser and an entire Covenant fleet composed of what appeared to be thirty ships and local defenses struggling. Steven and James then devised a plan to enter the planet undetected by the Covenant. Entering a pelican, the spartans would have it drift in front of the Covenant and hopefully board it. The Covenant took the bait and the spartans entered the ship. Clearing out the hanger bay, Tiger found a hiding place in-between decks and waited to enter the planet. Dropping out of the cruiser, Tiger quietly navigated themselves to a small Covenant AA station. Roderick ordered Steven and Elizabeth to take to the high ground to provide intel, recon, and cover fire for the rest of the team. Roderick, Stewart and James moved through Covenant defenses to take out the AA's currently firing at UNSC Army Base Striker. As the team moved in on one AA, they were spotted and fired upon. Providing the fire necessary, Steven and Elizabeth soon came under fire themselves. James and Roderick then had to defend both Steven and Elizabeth plus Stewart as he planted explosives onto the AA's. Able to hold off the Covenant, Tiger then retreated to the cliffside and jumped off to survive. While going down the cliff, Stewart detonated the explosives killing almost 150 Covenant and destroying both AA guns. Reaching Striker Base, Tiger proceeded to clear the Covenant from the facility, and re-activated three AA guns and basic station defenses. Tiger met up with Major Kirby and were then reassigned to strike a nearby city controlled by the Covenant. At the time, Sergeant Major Roderick Stein then moved Tiger to Janson City. The spartans were able to place several beacons around the city in heavy Covenant places of interest and deployments for orbital bombardment. Leaving the city onboard a stolen phantom, Tiger gave the word and the Defender of Mercy used its MAC rounds and severed large Covenant controlled sectors. Brining in Battlegroups 110 and the North Fleet, Demeter-4 and the UNSCDF were able to push the Covenant off world leaving only three ships left against the UNSC twenty seven ships. With their heroism, the members of Tiger were promoted with Elizabeth being an active Gunnery Sergeant of the UNSC Army. Battle of New Amsterdam The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Tiger Team was renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Using the swears of the city, the two were able to place several explosives right underneath large Covenant deployments surrounding the city. After the UNSC pulled out of the city, Roderick and Steven detonated the explosives and almost sunk the city, but were able to destroy almost an entire Covenant army and cause a large enough distraction for the UNSC Hamlet to shoot down at least one corvette. Mission to Salem . ]] Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Almost killing Martinez for running his life, Steven stopped once he heard Pablo knew where is father was. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Though his hatred for Pablo was large, Steven would let him die. Calling in pelicans, Alpha held out the best they could but soon a Jackal sniper was able to slip through onto a rooftop and shoot Maxwell in the head, killing instantly. Pushed to the point of pure rage, Steven shot the Jackal throw down his sniper, pulled out his knives and went at the Covenant with his bare fist. Killing a dozen Covenant, it was only when the pelicans with Sierra Team that Steven snapped out of his rage. Though his city and father were dead, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the corps to defeat the Covenant. Steven proved to be a key member in the defense as he lead a majority of recon operations onto the planet prior to Operation Dive-bomb. After Bravo Team was successful, Alpha deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each charging at a Covenant LZ. About four hours later, Roderick reported the operation as a success even though one member of Echo Team was confirmed as a casualty. On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benjamin-B300 and Steven had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Alpha and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Elizabeth. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Elizabeth became lead medical officer in the NOBLE ACTUAL camp site and was able to patch up a majority of wounded soldiers. Operations were moving smoothly until the Covenant attacked New Alexandria, a mega city near the spartans HQ. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Roderick then ordered Alpha to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven, James and Elizabeth went to the east and Roderick, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while Spartan B-312 reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. Together Roderick and Alpha Team's pilot would raid the drop ship and successfully capture it. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Roderick went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Allowing Timothy-127 and Gary-009 to take command, the ten spartans went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the Master Chief left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War Era truce, we have peace and can continue humanity's story until the books are too long. We can...we will continue our adventure, one day at a time. Here's to tomorrow.|Elizabeth during the Mars memorial.}}After the war ended, Elizabeth and James were promoted to the rank of Captain by ONI and then were conscripted as ONI agents. Though at first the spartans did not agree, ONI and the two came to the agreement of only working for ONI when it called for. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, the team was able to establish an outpost along the outskirts of the city, called Little Rock Outpost. Operation: SUNRISE July 6th2558, Spartan Team Whiskey was deployed to strike at a new Covenant Outpost currently being built on Tamarin Island, a small island off the coast of San Andreas. After a short deployment, Whiskey reports the attack a failure as the Covenant force there was larger than expected. Ten days later, the Alpha Team was deployed along with the Hercules to finish what the corps started. Striking the Island in force, Tamarin Island was quickly recaptured and placed under UNSC command. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Elizabeth and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Classified Op 3777-0984-JB-EP During the Post War Era James and Elizabeth were called in on several classified operations to deal with rising Insurrectionist and other Covenant threats. In late 2559, James and Elizabeth were recalled from Alpha to be redeployed to New Lagos as several ships were seen entering and exiting the planet. James and Elizabeth were deployed with the ODST Team, Delta-3. Entering the atmosphere, the team was quickly engaged by the insurrectionist group, Coalition of the New Earth Government. The team went into a small dog fight with James doing the best he could but it was not good enough as he and his team was shot down onto the planet's surface. Using his knowledge of what was, James navigated the group to the area of interest, an Insurrectionist compound. Slipping into the compound, the group entered the server room and continued on their operations. James and Elizabeth would arrest the leader while he ODST's would get the data needed. The spartans made their way towards the command center. Once at the center, the spartans killed or wounded the insurgents and captured their leader, Colonel Robert Jacobs. Returning to the server room, the group forced the colonel to downloaded the files. After the files were obtained, the group set havoc nukes all around the station and using an Insurrectionist ship to escape, destroyed the station. The mission was a success. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking Out Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G470 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Constantly interrogating the general, both Elizabeth and James were called in to interrogate Thomas and received the information needed to end the rebellion, the location of Connor Stewart. Alpha Team along with an ODST platoon were deployed Azod and attacked the rebel base, with Stewart still inside. Within minutes, Connor was arrested, but not before he assassinated Stewart-A210 of Alpha Team. The Rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team. 2570's and Onward After the Vixel Rebellion, the survivors of Alpha Team went their separate ways with Elizabeth was promoted to the rank of Major in the Army and soon leading the Gold Squad of ODST and Spartan IV's. During her later career James and Elizabeth wear engaged to each other and married forcing an end to their military career. James and Elizabeth moved from San Andreas to New Lagos after its re-colonization in 2569. There, James and Elizabeth were able to regain James' last name and thus adapted the name "Banks" and adapted two children, Henry and Allison Banks. James and Elizabeth still sent some information on classified files to Roderick due to their high rank in ONI and Roderick's off-grid status. Operation New Hope Though not an official military operation, in 2574, the UEG and UNSC began a galaxy wide spartan memorial to remember where the spartans died in defense of humanity. James and Elizabeth attended the service for Bravo Team on New Century and the memorial on Reach in 2576 and bringing their children along too. Psych-Interviews Personality Elizabeth was at first, a silent type and held her partner (James-A208) very close until the forming of Tiger Team in 2537. Elizabeth grew strong bond with Stewart-A210 and saw him as an older brother. Elizabeth is seen with a lack of anger and cold blood murder desire but rather she seem to only act serious when it was necessary for the cause. Elizabeth still holds some anger against the Covenant, but she still holds much restraint in battle, letting logic, not her emotions guide her. Elizabeth also is shown to take her role as a medic extremely seriously, studying on enough medical practices to be considered a doctor. Despite the greatness that she has achieved over the years, Elizabeth has been shown to suffer through depression and anti-social disorders in certain situations. Elizabeth has been shown with anti-social disorders during early training and in early deployments. Elizabeth has also shown signs of depression as to quote "I miss them, all of them. My family." Luckily for her, James has shown several innateness of his emotional support and willing to help. During training, Elizabeth was shown to again have a bond with James and soon, as the three were dubbed, The Sociable Spartans. Elizabeth had respect for her higher ups and especially for both Ambrose and Mendez despite early seeing the latter. Elizabeth has stated that since she was taken to be a spartan, she had a new family and still sees them as such, even going to the lengths just to track down Franklin Mendez after his retirement just to have tea like they did on the Headstrong. Psychical Appearance Elizabeth has been indented based upon her long blonde hair and standard purple/gold/black ODST Armor. She is known to have an average build for a woman and is surprising strong for her build, perhaps even stronger than her future husband, James Banks. Like James, Elizabeth lacks any scars on her body at all rather her scars are mental than psychical. Also like James, Elizabeth has only had one set of armor in er military career and that was her standard ODST armor that she dubbed "Shocker" armor. Aside from the armor, Elizabeth has also been known for her very young look throughout the ages as she appears as a twenty or thirty year old even when she is sixty. Relationships Alpha Team Roderick-A207 Roderick and Elizabeth were known to hold a brother-sister bond. Roderick was known to respect Elizabeth and to look out for her, and Elizabeth respecting his skills and abilities. Steven-A231 Steven and Elizabeth were known to have a good relationship thinking of each other as siblings and caring greatly for the other. Stewart-A210 Elizabeth and Stewart are known to support a strong brother-sister type bond. Stewart always looked out for Elizabeth mostly due to his own relationship with his sister, Cassandra, and as a result is very protective of her. Elizabeth, like James, values Stewart's strength on the battlefield and views him as a much more experience warrior then she is. James-A208 James and Elizabeth were known to have a strong bond very since they were nine years old during basic training on the world of Onyx. With James' relaxed attitude, and Elizabeth's gruff ideals, the two were seen as foils for one another with many thinking they could never work together. However, the two proved to be persistent and both stayed with one another during down time and when they could. Because of this, the two seemed to not be able to work without the other and thus were placed on Alpha Team together. The two continued their friendship throughout the war and post war eras. Eventually, they two decided to retire and thus, James proposed to Elizabeth and the two got married a few months later and returned to live on Earth. Edward-B234 Elizabeth and Edward were known to have a complicated, but working relationship and trusted one another with high risk ideas and issues. Quotes Confirmed Kill Count Least to Greatest Hunters: 4 Drones: 85 Jackals: 128 Brutes: 195 Elites: 1,243 Grunts: 1,794 Humans: 1,856Category:Alpha Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse